LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 23 - Tails and Myotismon! The Nightmare Begins
(Back in the real world Tails is now back at the top of the tower where he is waiting for Myotismon thinking he could come at any moment) Tails: Sonic... I really hope you can save Cosmo... I don't know how long I'll be able to keep Myotismon in the dark... (Suddenly Tails feels something come into the room. He turns around and sees Maleficent) Tails: Maleficent... What are you doing here? Maleficent: I've brought someone to speak to you. (Maleficent uses her power brings out darkness and the darkness begins to take shape) Tails: "Whispers) He's here....... (The darkness takes the shape of Myotismon) Myotismon: Hello Tails. Tails: Greetings.... Master... What... What brings you here? Myotismon: I've come to check on your progress. I trust you have had no problems? Tails: There have been no problems, sir... Maleficent: Is there something troubling you boy? Tails: No! No nothing at all! Myotismon: ??? Tails: Uh I'm sorry please forgive me. I guess I must be over working my self a bit. Not that its an issue. I'm still working hard to help your plans work Myotismon. Myotismon: Well that is good. I'm here to see how everything is running. Makes sure we're up to speed. Tails: Of course. You'll see everything should be ship shape. (Myotismon and Maleficent look around the room) Maleficent: I've noticed some of your robots are missing. Tails: Must have been the aliens or the rebels. I'm sure they'll be taken care of very soon. Maleficent: Hmm... Indeed. Myotismon: I have finished my search here. Everything looks in perfect order. Tails: I'm glad to hear that everything is to your liking. Myotismon: So you sure you don't have anything to report? Tails: Nothing at all sir. Myotismon: I see... Well I think we have everything we need here then. Maleficent: Well then let us depart. Tails: (Exhales with relief) Maleficent: Oh I just remembered something. Tails: What is that? Maleficent: How is your plan to have Sonic save Cosmo coming along? Tails: !!!!!! Myotismon: Did you honestly think we did not know?! Did you think you could trick us!? Tails: Please! I beg you leave Cosmo alone! I've done so much for you! Myotismon: You dare make a request to me!? (Punches Tails sending him flying to a wall) I don't remember why I bothered keeping you around! You are a useless little two tailed freak! Maleficent: It would be so easy for us to kill you right now. Tails: (Stares at them with fear) Maleficent: But we won't. Myotismon: That is right. Instead: Your "Best Friend" and your "Girlfriend" shall die in their dreams! And all you can do is sit there and watch knowing there is nothing you can do to save them! Tails: No.... COSMO!! SONIC!! (Runs past both Myotismon and Maleficent) (The two villains start laughing as they teleport out of here) (Meanwhile back in Cosmo's dream) Cosmo: So.... Your saying I'm asleep right now and that all this is a dream. And that in the real world Myotismon has taken over Mobius and at the same time aliens are invading. Also Tails is being forced to help Myotismon and if he does not help he'll have me killed? Sonic: That's about it. Cosmo:....... Sonic:....... Cosmo:....... Sonic: So..... Tails (Dream): Sonic I think that trip has made you more tired then you think. Sonic What?! Cosmo: Mobius has not been taken over. Look around its perfectly fine. And I think I would know if I was dreaming. Sonic: But you are! Cosmo you have to listen to me! Cosmo: I want to but what you said is unbelievable. Sonic: Just trust me! If we don't move soon who knows what will happen! And I would not tell you this unless it was true. Tails (Dream): Hmm... That is right. He would not do this for no reason. Cosmo:.... Okay let's say I am dream... How do I wake up? Sonic: I've been thinking about that and I may have an idea. But we have to go now. So please. Cosmo:.... All right Sonic. I've always trusted you and I know you have no reason to lie. Where are we going? Sonic: We are gonna head to- (Suddenly the sky begins to change. It becomes a darkish red color) Cosmo: Huh? What happened to the sky? Sonic: Oh no.... Tails (Dream) Hey guys. What's that? "The looks and sees some white figures. Its show to be ghosts. Ghost children" Cosmo: Are those..... Ghosts???? Sonic: Yeah..... And I don't think they are part of this dream..... (The ghost children look at Sonic and Cosmo and they begin to sing) Ghosts children: 1,2 Freddy's coming for you 3,4 better lock your doors 5,6 grab your crucifix 7,8 better stay up late 9 10..... never sleep again. (The ghost children vanish) Cosmo:.... Tails (Dream) Sonic.... What was- (Suddenly the dream Tails is impaled from behind and what impaled him looks like a claw glove) Cosmo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Sonic: Oh no...... (The lifeless body is left up in the air and they see the killer. Freddy Krueger. He tosses the body away) Freddy: Hello Hedgehog. To be continued.... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:Side Stories Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius